


The speedster, the alien. The best of all worlds

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen Are Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Multi, Past Barry Allen/Iris West, Past Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Past Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Powerful Team-Up, justice league - Freeform
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: De um lado, o homem mais rápido do mundo e do outro temos a última filha de Krypton. A dupla imbatível prepara-se para batalhas que o combate e poder não serão as armas...[História própria e base em eventos retratados por: DC Comics / CW Arrowverse / The Flash / Supergirl]↪ Também publicado no Wattpad e (mais tarde) no Fanfiction.net





	1. Info's

  * **Terra-1**, **Terra-2** e **Terra-38** estão juntas como uma só.
  * **Eobard Thawne** depois de derrotado, regressou ao seu tempo, agora juntou-se a outros vilões.
  * **Joe West** tornou-se _capitão do CCPD_ e Barry como _chefe do Dep. científico-forense._
  * **Iris West** após discutir com Barry eles finalmente perceberam que se amavam mais como irmãos do que como amantes - eles nunca se casaram.
  * **Cisco Ramon** é o _Vibe _; **Caitlin Snow** descobre e aceita seus poderes "frios" e encontra-se envolvida com **Ronnie Raymond**.
  * Iron Heights acolheu temporariamente **Lex ****Luthor**, para depois ser transferido para Arkham.
  * O _Daily Planet_ & _CatCo_ fundiram-se em uma só, dessa maneira: **Kara Danvers** torna-se repórter como o primo **Kal-El**/Clark Kent e **Lois Lane **\- esses dois são pais casados.  
_(Jon Kent é o primogênito)_
  * ** J'onn J'onzz** começou a se revelar ao exterior como _Martian Manhunter_.
  * **Alex Danvers** e **Winn Schott** operam a partir do _DEO.  
  
_
  * **Henry** e **Nora** **Allen**, **Eddie ****Thawne** e **HR** **Wells **estão mortos. **Mon-El** aparentemente também estará.


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temporada n.º 0 ➡ Prelúdio

Faz cinco. Cinco longos anos desde a "morte" de Oliver Queen, ele – Barry Allen – era dos poucos que sabia da verdadeira posição/situação do ex-vigilante e herói de Starling, ele tinha aceitado o seu destino de se vir a tornar o novo _Ra's al Ghul_ e líder da Liga dos Assassinos.

Desde então o velocista escarlate decidiu que em memoria do velho amigo iria ter que guardar segredo e juntar mais alguns "especiais" para tornarem este mundo um lugar melhor, algo que foi sempre o que antigo Arrow queria. Conheceu e a sua amizade com Supergirl _(aka Kara Zor-El/Danvers)_ floresceu. Juntou alguns seus conhecidos como o "super-primo" e J'onn J'onzz que quando com aparência humana ele é o antigo diretor da DEO, em National City.

Muita gente sabia da amizade que o velocista e o arqueiro tinham, mas ele sempre respondia da mesma forma "Aceitem. Ele foi-se."

Apesar da vontade nunca decidiu ir procurar o amigo, ele sabia que Oliver mudaria a forma de agir e pensar. Era um preço alto, mas lá no fundo até que existia sabedoria nisso, mesmo não concordando com os métodos utilizados. 

Barry permanecia com estes pensamentos nas batalhas, reuniões, na CCPD e até em momentos que deveriam ser de sossego, e foi aí que Kara percebeu, mas também não se quis "meter" nos problemas, mas isso foi algo que não foi feito por Clark.

\- Barry, podes me dizer o que se passa e no que tanto pensas? Há um grande tempo que não te focas a 100%... – o "Homem de Aço" não lhe questionava de forma que o intimidasse, mas sim como fosse um ombro amigo, e era o que o cientista precisava.

\- Clark, é complicado, mas não podes contar a ninguém. – o último filho de Krypton assentia com o pedido, e fez com que o colega continuasse. – O Oliver. O Arrow, na altura, todos pensam que ele morreu, mas não é bem verdade porque ele deu misericórdia a Ra's al Ghul e depois regressou com ele para Nanda Parbat para que treinasse e se aprimorasse para que num futuro próximo se tornasse não mais o herdeiro do demónio, mas sim, o cabeça do demónio.

O homem que o encarava de frente teve uma reação esperada, de susto e de tristeza também. Ele não se conseguia acreditar em tal coisa e por isso só fez mais uma pergunta. – Quem mais sabe?

\- Excluindo-nos, apenas o Roy e a meia-irmã do Oliver, a Thea.

Clark ouvia e percebia, não sendo totalmente a favor da decisão do Oliver, no entanto, ele via algo iluminado num futuro não tão longínquo. E sim, prometeu a Barry que não contaria, nem mesmo à sua prima.

No dia seguinte, entrou no STAR Labs., mas surpreendido com quem estava lá de braços cruzados há espera de respostas. Era Kara, ele a admirava de longe e só depois entrou. Mas em super-velocidade pegou no seu uniforme e saiu...Kara estava desapontada, ela lhe ia propor ideias e se declarar de outra forma, mas assim que Barry quase a ignorou ela se despedaçou. Pior do que quando Mon-El foi embora.

\- Kara. Tu gostas dele? – Kara tremia ao ouvir a pergunta vinda de Caitlin, o que ela lhe responderia, ela gostava dele desde que se conheceram, ela o queria desde dessa altura, mas não queria estragar o vínculo que tinham ganho para além que ela própria achava que era impossível ele a ver dessa maneira.

\- Cait. N-Nãão. Claro que não, eu e o Barry? Jamais, ele é o meu melhor amigo! – no meio de tanto gaguejar ela ficava rocha de tanto corar, e a amiga se contorceu toda para não rir da postura da outra.

Após esse momento de vergonha, Kara saiu do laboratório como Supergirl. Ela apresentava uma lágrima no canto do olho, mas não admitiria isso a ninguém: ela amava o seu melhor amigo, mas ele não.   
E então, já em National City entrou na CatCo _(que agora se tinha fundido com o Daily Planet)_ e encontrou Lois. A puxou para um sitio que ninguém as pudesse ouvir e ver, para que lhe pudesse ajudar.

Ela contou-lhe a paixão por Barry, a mais ardente que alguma vez ela já teve. Nem mesmo Mon-El que tinha sido a sua primeira. Depois de a ouvir, a esposa do seu primo ficou chocada, orgulhosa, mas muito, muito, se riu da forma como a loira se expressou para ela. Coisa que Kara não gostou, tendo até retirado os óculos e eles estavam a gerar a visão de calor, mas acabou por a parar. Lois, respirou um pouco assustada e começou a tentar ajudar.

\- Oh Kara. Parabéns, és a última pessoa a descobrir que és apaixonada pelo Barry. Mas sem brincadeiras, porquê o choro? – ela gozou, mas sentia-se preocupada. Kara não tinha parado de chorar desde o inicio.

\- Lois, ele parece que me está a ignorar ultimamente. Eu sei que tenho estado ocupada com tudo isto mais o trabalho da Supergirl, mas eu quero passar tempo com o meu melhor amigo. – depois de ouvir a palavra "melhor amigo", Lois apenas pode tossir. – É melhor amigo, Lois. Ele não me vê dessa maneira nem nunca vai ver, e eu não quero estragar este nosso vínculo.

Lois assentia mesmo não acreditando, ela sabia que Barry há muito que queria dar um passo. Mas não se sentia confiante. E então as duas voltaram para as secretárias até que Kara recebeu um alerta. _"Velocista dourado invade Central City acompanhado de indivíduo voador."_

Ela foi a voar em direção ao local, mal ela sabia que Barry estava a correr em direção mesmo local. O contrário também estava a acontecer, Barry não esperava que Kara também estivesse a ir para o local.


End file.
